


The (sexual) adventures of Mark and Taeyong

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Student Mark Lee (NCT), Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Graphic Designer Lee Taeyong, I'm sorry but this has been in my drafts and I can't stop it, It might have a story line but probably not, M/M, Sex, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Switch Lee Taeyong, Teasing, They litteraly just fuck a bunch, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The (sexual) adventures of College Student Mark Lee and his Graphic Designer boyfriend Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my drafts, don't ask why I'm posting this.
> 
> Also, this is the single handily _worst_ thing to post on Taeyong's birthday but whatever.

“Weekends are so short nowadays. I used to think two days was a lot but now they go by to fast.” Taeyong hmphs as he buries his face in Mark's chests. He snuggles his body from where he has draped himself, closer to Mark’s warm self. It’s veterans day weekend, and they were _supposed_ to spend time watching the fireworks downtown but it started raining and Mark doesn't want to get wet. Yes, Taeyong is blaming this all on Mark. 

“Yes,” Taeyong whispers and looks up at Mark, his smile blinding. “More time for us.”

“No,” Mark sighs. “It means we’re inside on the day we always watch fireworks.”

“ _Alone,_ though right?” Taeyong says seductively. “So no one will care if I wanna make out with you as we watch the fireworks. You know we can ee them from our house right??”

“Yes,” Mark hesitantly replies, setting his phone down on the couch next to him as Taeyong moves around on his lap.

“And no one will care if we fall asleep sleep during them.”

Mark’s face flushes cherry pink and sees Taeyong smirk when he notices. “Right,”

“And I can do whatever I want with you and no one will know?”

“Yes! Taeyong _fuck,_ what do you want, 'cause you're making me hard.”

Taeyong turns around, straddling Mark’s hips as he looks up with those innocent brown orbs. He keeps eye contact with the older as he slowly grinds his clothed dick onto Mark’s. Mark’s head whips back at the sudden burst of pleasure, groaning out a word that sounds suspiciously like 

“Want you,” Taeyong breathes out, right by Marks ear as he grinds his hips again, long and hard. “Want your dick in my mouth and your dick in my ass. Please Mark, I want it so much it hurts.”

“Taeyong I-i, your-”

“We're not even doing anything special today.”

The offer is highly tempting, and Taeyong knows it. He knows how weak in the knees he can make his boyfriend and how in reality he'd blow up the world for him if he asked. But he also knows just how much Mark likes fireworks and that he doesn't get to see them all that often. Even if they do live together, Mark has school and Taeyong has work, so he understands him wanting to just relax. But Taeyong is needy and whiny and he _will_ get his way.

“You want me to fuck you and worship your body?” Mark asks and suddenly Taeyong shrinks down, stopping the movement in his hips.

“You want me right here in plain daylight with the windows open, while the fireworks explode behind you?”

“Ye-” The doorbell rings and Taeyong pouts as Mark places his hands on his sides and effortlessly lifts Taeyong off his lap. It's probably something Mark ordered off of Amazon because he was too lazy to go and buy it himself. Mark gets up, sending a smile to Taeyong and also looking annoyed at the interruption. Before he can really start walking, Mark expression changes and he looks like he’s contemplating something before he turns back around with a devilish smirk and lifts Taeyong’s chin.

“Go into our room and start fingering yourself on our bed, remember, don’t make a sound.”

Taeyong nods, silently getting up after Mark walks away to answer whoever is at the door. He tiptoes to their bedroom, knowing that the floorboards creak a lot and slowly closes the door behind himself. In the drawer on Mark’s nightstand, Taeyong knows is a bottle of Lube and condoms for when he has girls over.

But today, that wouldn’t be necessary.

Still, in his pyjamas, Taeyong sets himself down on the edge of Marks bed and slips out of his sweatpants that were probably Mark’s at one point and throws them on his bed. He didn’t wear any underwear, because he can never sleep if he does, and then slips his white t-shirt over his head, letting it pool at his feet.

The bottle of lube rests in the middle of the bed, cap screwed on tight and taunting Taeyong as he looks at it. He reaches out his hand and picks it up, squirting a nice amount on two of his fingers. He inserts them in his ass right away, not wanting to waste any time and softly moans at how good it feels. Je can hear his fingers nake squelching sounds as he inserts them in and out but can’t find it in himself to care.

It’s only two fingers, so soon enough Taeyong is able to add a third soon enough as he softly gapes at the feeling of pleasure and tries to conceal the little moans and whimpers he makes. The lube doesn’t squelch all that much anymore and Taeyong can reach over to his own nightstand and use his dildo.

When Taeyong has fully pushed the dildo in, he can’t help but let out a long moan as he hears footsteps coming towards the door. Mark is the one who opens it, watching from the doorway as Taeyong fucks himself on Mark’s bed.

“Baby,” Mark whispers as he comes over, still clothed and looks at Taeyong who is all spread out for him. “So pretty,”

Taeyong moans again as he lets his hand on the dildo stutter and buries his face in the pillow when Mark decides to take control. Mark watches Taeyong as he slowly pushes the toy in and out of the wet mess, watching how Taeyong whimpers, whines, and moans helplessly.

“T-Mark~” He cries after a particularly harder trust into his ass. “P-please, I want your c-dick in me, please _Mark_ please!”

Mark groans at the pet name and at Taeyong’s begging as he pulls off his pants and shirt as well. He pulls the dildo out and sets it by Taeyong’s side. He picks up the bottle of lube, and squirts a generous amount on his aching red dick, lathering himself up for Taeyong’s hole. Taeyong—on the other hand—watches him lustfully.

Mark pushes Taeyong against the bed, attacking his neck with no sense of stopping. Taeyong moans, embarrassingly loud and feels himself getting even harder than before from Mark accidentally rubbing his length against his leg. Mark groans, feeling Taeyong get hard underneath him as he continued to suck big red bruises all around his neck.

“Mark!” he moans as the older man continues to decorate his skin. “F-feels good,”

“So excited baby, just from me kissing your neck, did you like fingering yourself that much?” Mark sats as Taeyong squirms underneath him. “You want me that much?”

“I-i wan your dick~” he moans. “I won't wanna use my mouth, please Mark please~”

“You want me to fuck your hot mouth, you want my cum all over your stomach?”

“Yes, yes please, Oppa please,”

Mark can feel his erection grow even more with the sound of another pet name and can feel against Taeyong’s flushed skin, his dick brushing his stomach and getting turned on even more. Mark sits up, almost straddling Mak’s hips as he watches Taeyong dick. It’s red and hard, popping up as soon as he lets it, as much as he would want to suck Taeyong off, not right now and not today.

Mark moves back and watches Taeyong slips off of his lap and onto the floor, eyeing Mark’s dick like a nice piece of candy. He presses a feather-light kiss to the tip of his dick and reaches one hand up to fondle his balls while he uses the other to grip onto Mark’s thigh, which he squeezes before letting go slightly as he finally wraps his mouth around the harsh red and veiny organ.

Taeyong sucks a little bit, stopping to lick a stripe up and down, and relishing in Mark’s whimpering. Mark squirts out a little bit of pre-cone, and from where Taeyong can see, arches his back at the small movement.

“For someone who’s never done this before, your incredibly talented.”

Mark groans as he treads his hands in Taeyong’s brown hair and nudges him closer to his dick. Taeyong moans which only makes him vibrate around Mark’s dick, sending vibrations around his dick with his voice. This only results in Mark getting harder and Taeyong’s dick starts hurting even more. So of course, naturally, he does it again.

“You keep that up, and I’ll cum all over your pretty face, _litte lion,_ you want that? You want to cum on your face and in your ass?”

“Yes,” Taeyong says softly as he pulls his mouth off and looks up at Mark with those big brown eyes. He was feeling Mark starting to jut his hips back ever so slightly.

Mark’s grip in Taeyong’s hair tightens and Taeyong lets his head fall back as Mark positions his dick to thrust in and out of his hot mouth. Taeyong moans at his first thrust, silently thanking whoever was out there to listen that he had no gag reflex. Taeyong moans, consistently as he feels himself being used as yet another hole for his lovely boyfriend to use. He thinks about all the other girls (and maybe boys) who had also gotten on their knees for his boyfriend.

He’d watched plenty of porn but never had he actually done it, actually been on his knees for someone. It was all so new, he just hoped he was doing it right. Eventually, his hips start to go faster and Taeyong can feel Mark’s orgasm approaching. Mark pulls out slightly and then his release comes shooting out, Taeyong trying to catch it in his mouth, still unsure about what to do.

Mark watches as Taeyong’s face is painted with his cum and how he only blinks his eyes and lets it all simply just happen. When Mark’s release ends, Taeyong uses the edge of the bedspread to wipe his eyes before looking up at Mark and asking him the most sinful question with the most innocent pair of brown eyes.

“ _Please fuck me, Mark!_ ”

Mark moans, letting his head fall back before he leans down and kisses Taeyong in response as he gestures for him to get up from off the floor. Mark watches as he clambers up the bed for him. “On your stomach _litte fairy,_ since you want me to fuck you so badly.”

Taeyong moans at his words, shifting into the right position for Mark and watches as he climbs over him and squirts more lube over his dick and feels it drip down onto his thighs. Taeyong shudders at the cold feeling and moans when Mark lets his dick slide into the squelching mess he’s made.

Mark pulls out and thrusts in again, watching dark fall apart on the bed below him and he hasn’t even put a finger on his dick. Taeyong squeezes his thighs together, despite feeling like if Mark doesn’t put his dick in he might explode. His dick is pressed up against his chest, underneath his chest and he can feel how badly it wants to be touched. But he can’t really rise his body if Mark is fucking his thighs so insistently.

“Mark- please- fuck please- stop teasing me!” Taeyong whines. 

Mark moans and his head drops as he moves Taeyong’s thighs away from each other and situates himself father up to finally push into his hole. Taeyong practically screams when Mark pushes in and Mark watches the male let his body go weak and his face relaxes into that of bliss. Mark’s dick thrusts in and out of Taeyong’s asshole as Taeyong lets out mire moan like screams of pleasure. He feels so good, so perfect, with Mark finally fucking into his hole after all this time of pining after him—it feels like some kind of dream.

Taeyong loses track of time as Mark fucks in and out of his perky ass and ends up cumming untouched anyways. underneath him. Finally, Mark pulls out and Taeyong curls into a ball, a smile on his face. “How do you feel baby?” Mark asks gently, about a minute after he pulled out.

“Tired, but good.” Taeyong looks up. “Shouldn’t we probably shower, then?”

Taeyong and Mark end up showering together, Mark jerking him off and letting him finally cum properly while doing so, and come out of the shower feeling clean and tired. They flop on Taeyong’s bed and cuddle, opting out of changing the sheets.

“Thank you,” Taeyong whispers. “You didn’t _have_ to do it. I know how much you like fireworks.”

“But I wanted to,” Mark whispers back. “Besides, I like you more than fireworks.”

Taeyong smiles while he faces Mark and pecks his lips, pulling back and burying his head in Mark’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College student!Mark and Graphic Designer!Taeyong strike back again. I really just have a lot of drafts of them, and there's one of them fucking while at Taeyong's work but that' for another day :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Weekends are so short nowadays. I used to think two days was a lot but now they go by to fast.” Taeyong hmphs as he buries his face in Mark's chests. He snuggles his body from where he has draped himself, closer to Mark’s warm self. It’s veterans day weekend, and they were _supposed_ to spend time watching the fireworks downtown but it started raining and Mark doesn't want to get wet. Yes, Taeyong is blaming this all on Mark. 

“Yes,” Taeyong whispers and looks up at Mark, his smile blinding. “More time for us.”

“No,” Mark sighs. “It means we’re inside on the day we always watch fireworks.”

“ _Alone,_ though right?” Taeyong says seductively. “So no one will care if I wanna make out with you as we watch the fireworks. You know we can ee them from our house right??”

“Yes,” Mark hesitantly replies, setting his phone down on the couch next to him as Taeyong moves around on his lap.

“And no one will care if we fall asleep sleep during them.”

Mark’s face flushes cherry pink and sees Taeyong smirk when he notices. “Right,”

“And I can do whatever I want with you and no one will know?”

“Yes! Taeyong _fuck,_ what do you want, 'cause you're making me hard.”

Taeyong turns around, straddling Mark’s hips as he looks up with those innocent brown orbs. He keeps eye contact with the older as he slowly grinds his clothed dick onto Mark’s. Mark’s head whips back at the sudden burst of pleasure, groaning out a word that sounds suspiciously like 

“Want you,” Taeyong breathes out, right by Marks ear as he grinds his hips again, long and hard. “Want your dick in my mouth and your dick in my ass. Please Mark, I want it so much it hurts.”

“Taeyong I-i, your-”

“We're not even doing anything special today.”

The offer is highly tempting, and Taeyong knows it. He knows how weak in the knees he can make his boyfriend and how in reality he'd blow up the world for him if he asked. But he also knows just how much Mark likes fireworks and that he doesn't get to see them all that often. Even if they do live together, Mark has school and Taeyong has work, so he understands him wanting to just relax. But Taeyong is needy and whiny and he _will_ get his way.

“You want me to fuck you and worship your body?” Mark asks and suddenly Taeyong shrinks down, stopping the movement in his hips.

“You want me right here in plain daylight with the windows open, while the fireworks explode behind you?”

“Ye-” The doorbell rings and Taeyong pouts as Mark places his hands on his sides and effortlessly lifts Taeyong off his lap. It's probably something Mark ordered off of Amazon because he was too lazy to go and buy it himself. Mark gets up, sending a smile to Taeyong and also looking annoyed at the interruption. Before he can really start walking, Mark expression changes and he looks like he’s contemplating something before he turns back around with a devilish smirk and lifts Taeyong’s chin.

“Go into our room and start fingering yourself on our bed, remember, don’t make a sound.”

Taeyong nods, silently getting up after Mark walks away to answer whoever is at the door. He tiptoes to their bedroom, knowing that the floorboards creak a lot and slowly closes the door behind himself. In the drawer on Mark’s nightstand, Taeyong knows is a bottle of Lube and condoms for when he has girls over.

But today, that wouldn’t be necessary.

Still, in his pyjamas, Taeyong sets himself down on the edge of Marks bed and slips out of his sweatpants that were probably Mark’s at one point and throws them on his bed. He didn’t wear any underwear, because he can never sleep if he does, and then slips his white t-shirt over his head, letting it pool at his feet.

The bottle of lube rests in the middle of the bed, cap screwed on tight and taunting Taeyong as he looks at it. He reaches out his hand and picks it up, squirting a nice amount on two of his fingers. He inserts them in his ass right away, not wanting to waste any time and softly moans at how good it feels. Je can hear his fingers nake squelching sounds as he inserts them in and out but can’t find it in himself to care.

It’s only two fingers, so soon enough Taeyong is able to add a third soon enough as he softly gapes at the feeling of pleasure and tries to conceal the little moans and whimpers he makes. The lube doesn’t squelch all that much anymore and Taeyong can reach over to his own nightstand and use his dildo.

When Taeyong has fully pushed the dildo in, he can’t help but let out a long moan as he hears footsteps coming towards the door. Mark is the one who opens it, watching from the doorway as Taeyong fucks himself on Mark’s bed.

“Baby,” Mark whispers as he comes over, still clothed and looks at Taeyong who is all spread out for him. “So pretty,”

Taeyong moans again as he lets his hand on the dildo stutter and buries his face in the pillow when Mark decides to take control. Mark watches Taeyong as he slowly pushes the toy in and out of the wet mess, watching how Taeyong whimpers, whines, and moans helplessly.

“T-Mark~” He cries after a particularly harder trust into his ass. “P-please, I want your c-dick in me, please _Mark_ please!”

Mark groans at the pet name and at Taeyong’s begging as he pulls off his pants and shirt as well. He pulls the dildo out and sets it by Taeyong’s side. He picks up the bottle of lube, and squirts a generous amount on his aching red dick, lathering himself up for Taeyong’s hole. Taeyong—on the other hand—watches him lustfully.

Mark pushes Taeyong against the bed, attacking his neck with no sense of stopping. Taeyong moans, embarrassingly loud and feels himself getting even harder than before from Mark accidentally rubbing his length against his leg. Mark groans, feeling Taeyong get hard underneath him as he continued to suck big red bruises all around his neck.

“Mark!” he moans as the older man continues to decorate his skin. “F-feels good,”

“So excited baby, just from me kissing your neck, did you like fingering yourself that much?” Mark sats as Taeyong squirms underneath him. “You want me that much?”

“I-i wan your dick~” he moans. “I won't wanna use my mouth, please Mark please~”

“You want me to fuck your hot mouth, you want my cum all over your stomach?”

“Yes, yes please, Oppa please,”

Mark can feel his erection grow even more with the sound of another pet name and can feel against Taeyong’s flushed skin, his dick brushing his stomach and getting turned on even more. Mark sits up, almost straddling Mak’s hips as he watches Taeyong dick. It’s red and hard, popping up as soon as he lets it, as much as he would want to suck Taeyong off, not right now and not today.

Mark moves back and watches Taeyong slips off of his lap and onto the floor, eyeing Mark’s dick like a nice piece of candy. He presses a feather-light kiss to the tip of his dick and reaches one hand up to fondle his balls while he uses the other to grip onto Mark’s thigh, which he squeezes before letting go slightly as he finally wraps his mouth around the harsh red and veiny organ.

Taeyong sucks a little bit, stopping to lick a stripe up and down, and relishing in Mark’s whimpering. Mark squirts out a little bit of pre-cone, and from where Taeyong can see, arches his back at the small movement.

“For someone who’s never done this before, your incredibly talented.”

Mark groans as he treads his hands in Taeyong’s brown hair and nudges him closer to his dick. Taeyong moans which only makes him vibrate around Mark’s dick, sending vibrations around his dick with his voice. This only results in Mark getting harder and Taeyong’s dick starts hurting even more. So of course, naturally, he does it again.

“You keep that up, and I’ll cum all over your pretty face, _litte lion,_ you want that? You want to cum on your face and in your ass?”

“Yes,” Taeyong says softly as he pulls his mouth off and looks up at Mark with those big brown eyes. He was feeling Mark starting to jut his hips back ever so slightly.

Mark’s grip in Taeyong’s hair tightens and Taeyong lets his head fall back as Mark positions his dick to thrust in and out of his hot mouth. Taeyong moans at his first thrust, silently thanking whoever was out there to listen that he had no gag reflex. Taeyong moans, consistently as he feels himself being used as yet another hole for his lovely boyfriend to use. He thinks about all the other girls (and maybe boys) who had also gotten on their knees for his boyfriend.

He’d watched plenty of porn but never had he actually done it, actually been on his knees for someone. It was all so new, he just hoped he was doing it right. Eventually, his hips start to go faster and Taeyong can feel Mark’s orgasm approaching. Mark pulls out slightly and then his release comes shooting out, Taeyong trying to catch it in his mouth, still unsure about what to do.

Mark watches as Taeyong’s face is painted with his cum and how he only blinks his eyes and lets it all simply just happen. When Mark’s release ends, Taeyong uses the edge of the bedspread to wipe his eyes before looking up at Mark and asking him the most sinful question with the most innocent pair of brown eyes.

“ _Please fuck me, Mark!_ ”

Mark moans, letting his head fall back before he leans down and kisses Taeyong in response as he gestures for him to get up from off the floor. Mark watches as he clambers up the bed for him. “On your stomach _litte fairy,_ since you want me to fuck you so badly.”

Taeyong moans at his words, shifting into the right position for Mark and watches as he climbs over him and squirts more lube over his dick and feels it drip down onto his thighs. Taeyong shudders at the cold feeling and moans when Mark lets his dick slide into the squelching mess he’s made.

Mark pulls out and thrusts in again, watching dark fall apart on the bed below him and he hasn’t even put a finger on his dick. Taeyong squeezes his thighs together, despite feeling like if Mark doesn’t put his dick in he might explode. His dick is pressed up against his chest, underneath his chest and he can feel how badly it wants to be touched. But he can’t really rise his body if Mark is fucking his thighs so insistently.

“Mark- please- fuck please- stop teasing me!” Taeyong whines. 

Mark moans and his head drops as he moves Taeyong’s thighs away from each other and situates himself father up to finally push into his hole. Taeyong practically screams when Mark pushes in and Mark watches the male let his body go weak and his face relaxes into that of bliss. Mark’s dick thrusts in and out of Taeyong’s asshole as Taeyong lets out mire moan like screams of pleasure. He feels so good, so perfect, with Mark finally fucking into his hole after all this time of pining after him—it feels like some kind of dream.

Taeyong loses track of time as Mark fucks in and out of his perky ass and ends up cumming untouched anyways. underneath him. Finally, Mark pulls out and Taeyong curls into a ball, a smile on his face. “How do you feel baby?” Mark asks gently, about a minute after he pulled out.

“Tired, but good.” Taeyong looks up. “Shouldn’t we probably shower, then?”

Taeyong and Mark end up showering together, Mark jerking him off and letting him finally cum properly while doing so, and come out of the shower feeling clean and tired. They flop on Taeyong’s bed and cuddle, opting out of changing the sheets.

“Thank you,” Taeyong whispers. “You didn’t _have_ to do it. I know how much you like fireworks.”

“But I wanted to,” Mark whispers back. “Besides, I like you more than fireworks.”

Taeyong smiles while he faces Mark and pecks his lips, pulling back and burying his head in Mark’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some contex, Mark and Taeyong are roommates and Mark just had the dreamies over. But why would that stop Taeyong from having fun?
> 
> Also these are sex scenes from my old book I don't like,,,,,, so if you read it and your reading this,,,,,, sorry that you know the _real_ context.

**Author's Note:**

> twt - babyitsonatural
> 
> cc - litteralydonghyuck
> 
> tumblr - correct-neo


End file.
